theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
L es de Loud
15 de junio del 2017 http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/the-loud-house-l-is-for-love/EP023989550127?aid=tvschedule 22 de junio del 2017 21 de julio del 2017 2 de octubre del 2017 2017 |código = 212b |escrito = Kevin Sullivan |dirigido = Chris Savino |producido = Karen Malach |historia = Darin McGowan |storyboard = Jordan Koch |anterior = Boca Sucia |siguiente = Caos Familiar }}L es de Loud (L is For Love en E.U.A y Admirador Secreto en España) es el vigésimo cuarto episodio de la Segunda Temporada de la serie, y el número 76 en general. Sinopsis Una carta de amor aparece en la casa dirigida hacia un Loud pero solo tiene la letra "L" y la familia tiene que averiguar de quién es el carta y para quien está dirigida. Trama Lincoln está afuera, recogiendo el correo. Mientras lo examina, se encuentra con una carta que le llama mucho la atención, a lo que inmediatamente convoca una reunión familiar. Una vez que la familia está reunida, Lincoln presenta ante todos la cosa que lo llevó a convocar una reunión familiar: una carta de amor, dirigida a "L. Loud". Lori abre el sobre y lee la carta: "Para'' L. Loud:'' Día tras día desearía estar contigo. Ante ti no puedo presentarme, pero desearía tenerte conmigo. -Firma: alguien que te admira en secreto." Inmediatamente, los hermanos comienzan a preguntar de quién es la carta, ya que podría ser para cualquiera de ellos (acto seguido, suceden una serie de flashbacks de los hermanos adulando sus quiebres amorosos). Lucy, después de leer un libro sobre los vampiros que tratan con las relaciones románticas, sugiere al enviar a sus enamorados una señal para hacerles saber que están interesados en ellos, lo que les llevará a hacer una segunda carta que dará más información. Los hermanos están de acuerdo en ir con este plan, ya que cada uno de ellos se acerca a sus respectivos enamorados mientras les dan un guiño sutil para hacerles saber que están enamorados de ellos. Al día siguiente, los hermanos están en otra reunión, donde todo el mundo dice que enviaron su respectiva señal a sus respectivos enamorados. Entonces, Luna entra en escena exclamando tener otra carta. Lori abre la carta, y una sola rosa se cae fuera de ella, haciendo que los hermanos se asombren. Lori lee la carta: "Las rosas son rojas, alegran nuestra ciudad, como tu dulce sonrisa, y tu cabello, que es marrón". Con tal declaración, las opciones de para quién podría ser la carta se reducen a sólo Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lisa. Aunque todos están emocionados, Luna no lo está, diciendo que ella no le dio su señal a su admirador secreto, Sam, porque ella siente que Sam está fuera de su liga, pero todos los demás le aseguran que ella está en tal. Lucy saca su libro de vampiros, y dice que debido a que su admirador secreto envió una señal de afecto, ellos tienen que devolver tal, lo que les dará la oportunidad de una tercera y última carta. Las cuatro hermanas restantes, entonces, proceden a dar sus respectivas señales a sus enamorados. Lisa le envió a su enamorado, David, un corazón de un cerdo real. Lynn le dio a su enamorado, Francisco, un suspensorio. Luan le dio a su enamorado Benny un pastel en su rostro. Por otro lado, Luna intenta darle a Sam su token de guitarra favorita, pero es incapaz de reunir el suficiente valor para hacerlo. Al día siguiente, Leni llega con la tercera y última carta, que dice: "Estimado L. Loud, Aquí hay una tercera carta, porque sigo sintiéndome inquieto, escucho tus dulces sonidos y me encanta todas las cosas británicas. Los hermanos se dan cuenta rápidamente de que Luna es la indicada de la carta, y Lori lee más sobre la carta: "Creo que es hora de que pongamos el amor en el menú, reunirte conmigo esta noche en Banger's & Mosh, el restaurante británico con rock." Luna, ahora emocionada de que ella sea la destinataria, es llevada a vestirse por los hermanos. En Banger's & Mosh, los hermanos esperan la llegada de Sam. Mientras esperan, notan que los padres de los chicos están allí. Se acercan a ellos, y los padres les preguntan qué están haciendo aquí. Lincoln les dice que están esperando a Sam, el admirador secreto de Luna, debido a la carta de amor que se les envió. Mamá, sin embargo, les dice que había una confusión; Las cartas estaban destinadas al sr. Loud. Ellos explican que en aquel entonces, cuando su madre era una guardia de cruce, se encorvaba al sr. Loud cada vez que iba a cruzar la carretera. Sin embargo, debido a que no tuvo el valor de hablar con él, en su lugar realizó algunas cartas de amor para mostrar su afecto. Después de la tercera nota, Rita finalmente tuvo el coraje de pedirle una cita, y se reunió en Banger's & Mosh, donde se enamoraron. Veinte años han transcurrido desde esa primera fecha, justo el día de hoy. Luna dice que debido a esa historia, ella se siente más abierta a expresar su amor hacia Sam, y dice que todos deberían hacer lo mismo. Al día siguiente, los hermanos discretamente dejan cartas de amor a sus enamorados. Luna, con su carta de amor en la mano, mete tal carta en su casillero y se aparta rápidamente. Un trío de compañeros caminan cerca, y Sam, que es en realidad una hembra, para a abrir su casillero. Ella abre su casillero, y la carta de amor anónima de Luna cae sobre ella. Sam lo recoge, lee la carta y sonríe, conduciendo a Luna a sonreír con confianza, pensando que Sam podría devolverle su afecto. Personajes Mayores *Luna Menores * Lincoln *Lori *Leni *Luan *Lynn *Lucy *Lana *Lola *Lisa *Lily *Papá (adulto y joven) *Rita (adulto y joven) *Sam (debut) *David (debut) *Francisco (debut/sin diálogo) *Benny (debut) *Chaz *Skippy (debut) *Silas (debut) *Chica *Clyde (sin diálogo) *Granjero (sin diálogo) *Bernie (sin diálogo) *Winston (sin diálogo) *Steve (debut/sin diálogo) *Paige (debut/sin diálogo) Curiosidades * A partir de este episodio, Luna es el segundo personaje de la serie además de Lincoln en tener más de un episodio centrado en tal personaje. * La mayoría de los clientes de Banger's & Mosh son el staff de la serie versión animada. * Se revela la apariencia de los señores Loud de jóvenes. ** También, se entra en detalle cómo se conocieron. * Por primera vez se ve el interior de la secundaria y de la preparatoria Royal Woods. Referencias Culturales * Luna cita la canción "Dream On" de Aerosmith cuando dice "Dream on Lunes". * Luna cita la canción "Owner of a Lonely Heart" de la banda Yes al describir su suerte con Sam. * La camiseta de Sam tiene un logotipo similar al de la banda The Who. * Dos de las juezas del certamen de belleza de Lola están basadas en los personajes de The Golden Girls Dorothy y Sophia. Errores * Hueco argumental: Si Lincoln y sus hermanas tomaban todas las cartas, ¿Como pudo Lynn Sr. saber de las cartas si nunca las recibió? * Cuando Luna está en el autobús para darle el token de guitarra a Sam, su falda es del mismo color que su camisa. Chistes Recurrentes * Los chicos tratando de impresionar a sus enamorados. * Lana tragándose un chicle cada vez que jadea. * Luna tratando de ocultar la identidad de Sam. * Los chicos tratando de averiguar de quién es la carta. Referencias en:L is For Love fr:L comme Love id:L is For Love pl:Ha jak heca ru:Л значит Любовь tl:L is for Love Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Segunda Temporada